Lullaby
by HeyArcia
Summary: no hay momento ni situación mas perfecta que enterarse que van a tener un bebe. Quinn y Rachel viven ese momento a su manera. ONE-SHOT / se recomienda leer con la lista de reproducción en la cual esta basado el relato.


www. youtube watch ?v=xVlPvaYgYz4&list =PLxrNSdHA48vxmdbZ5G9gINW7- dPKsdnPD (unan los espacios; les recomiendo esa lista de reproducción para Leer el fic)

* * *

**Lullaby**

* * *

"estamos embarazadas" – Rachel tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el abrazo de Quinn llega instantáneamente, la alegría en sus corazones era inexplicable, era ese dolor que hace feliz, esas lagrimas que parecen que nunca van a acabar pero es la emoción, la felicidad, la realización de miles de sueños en un futuro hijo.

"¿estás segura?" – Los ojos brillosos de Quinn se cruzaron con las manos de la morena en busca del test de embarazo, ella tenía que verlo, tenía que ver que era positivo, y allí estaban las dos rayitas, era positivo ella podía verlo, esta vez volvió a abrazar a su esposa con mas fuerza, sus manos temblaban y no podía soltarla, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto trabajo, de lo difícil que ambas sabían que sería, todo tenía sentido ahora. "Te amo, mi amor" – susurro con ternura antes de alejarse y colocar un suave beso en los labios de su princesa, Quinn no sabía que debía hacer o cómo reaccionar asi que simplemente se dejo llevar por esos sentimientos que tenia dentro, esos que no podía explicar de ninguna manera, ella coloco sus manos sobre el abdomen de Rachel, es verdad que era solo un vientre plano pero allí estaba comenzando a crecer el amor de su vida. "vas a ser mama, vamos a ser madres"

"yo siempre quise esto, es todo lo que soñaba" – Rachel apoyo sus manos sobre las de Quinn que tenía su mirada perdida imaginando como seria, ¿niño o niña?.

"Yo lo sé, ahora nuestra familia está completa" – Ella sonrió a su esposa acariciando su mejilla llena de lagrimas. "nuestro amor es completo, te amo por ser lo que soñé y agradezco a dios que tú seas la madre de mis hijos".

"¿hijos? ¿Quinn cuántos niños piensas hacerme tener?" – Rachel sonrió un poco al imaginar que Quinn tenía planes descabellados.

"no se… ¿uno por año?"- Las carcajadas inundaron la habitación. "hablo enserio" – Rachel entro en pánico por unos segundos al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Quinn que no pudo soportarlo y volvió a reír.

"Idiota" – Rachel regaño a Quinn un poco avergonzada.

"por ustedes soy la idiota más grande del mundo" – un beso interrumpió a la rubia que no dudo en devolverlo, la sonrisa de ambas, sus frentes pegadas y los pensamientos inundando sus mentes eran inexplicables, por supuesto que tenían miedo eso era lo que más abundaba pero como no enfrentar sus miedos por sus sueños, por su futuro hijo.

"amor no puedo dejar de llorar, soy muy feliz"- Rachel rompió en un llanto inconsolable, Quinn la tomo de la mano, suavemente la llevo a la habitación mientras su esposa intentaba secar las lagrimas que no frenaban con sus manos, la tarde era perfecta, un tres de febrero en el que la brisa era suave y lentamente hacia danzar las cortinas blancas de la habitación.

"acostate un ratito, ya vengo, solo espérame diez minutos ¿si?" – Quinn iba a dejar sola a rachel y eso no le gustaba para nada a la morena, ella quería compartir ese momento con su esposa, cada segundo.

"¿A dónde vas?" – Quinn entrego un vaso de Agua a Rachel y no respondió su respuesta, solo coloco un beso en los labios de su novia y salió casi corriendo de la casa. Rachel estaba enojada, muy enojada en ese momento, pero se quedo allí recostada, acariciando su vientre perdida en su imaginación, agradeciendo en silencio a Dios porque finalmente tenía la oportunidad de ser la madre que siempre soñó que iba a ser.

Veinte minutos más tarde Quinn ingreso a la habitación, Rachel se había quedado dormida pero a ella no le importo, coloco en un florero las rosas blancas que había ido a buscar y coloco una pequeña caja blanca junto al florero en la mesa de luz.

"mi amor" – Susurro al oído de su bella durmiente, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y estaba apunto de hacer una escena a Quinn pero sintió el aroma a rosas y allí estaba a su izquierda, el enorme ramo. "ábrelo" – Quinn había seguido la mirada de Rachel, ella sabia que su esposa estaba impaciente por saber lo que era esa pequeña caja.

"¿es para mí?" – Pregunto pero Quinn la beso en los labios, se recostó en la cama entre las piernas de Rachel y levanto con suavidad la remera para dar pequeños besos a su futuro bebe.  
la morena sintió las lagrimas sobre su abdomen y llevo su manos sobre el cabello de Quinn acariciándolo con ternura. "estás loca"

"por ti" – susurro Quinn dando un último beso y levantando la mirada para encontrarse con dos ojos marrones y los escarpines blancos en las manos de Rachel.

"dios santo, me vas a matar" – Ella seguía llorando, Quinn se acomodo junto a su esposa y la envolvió en sus brazos.

"llego nuestra hora, yo ya era feliz contigo, muy feliz Rachel y no sé cómo lo haces pero hoy me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, yo sé que me cuesta y tal vez no sepa cómo actuar pero quisiera poder explicarte esta felicidad que tengo en el corazón" – Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y la llevo sobre su vientre se quedo allí disfrutando del abrazo, de su bebe, de ese sentimiento increíble que estaba llenándolas ambas, esa conexión inexplicable que sentían era ahora más fuerte, sus corazones se habían unido para siempre y ahora había una vida en camino, el fruto de un amor, el vivo retrato de ese amor.

"¿es posible que te ame un poco más?" – Rachel susurro después de unos minutos y Quinn sonrió. Ella cambio un poco la posición para poder hablar al oído de Rachel. "El milagro de la vida hoy está en vos, ese milagro llamado amor, tu sabes que solo puedo expresarme como en un poema viejo y desgastado pero así lo veo yo, tu cuerpo es el hogar de nuestro bebe, y se que no hay mejor lugar en el mundo en el que podría estar, algún día nacerá y sanara esta herida de soledad, nos llenara de vida y amor, nos dará mil motivos para seguir luchando. Rachel llevas en ti todos mis sueños, los tuyos, llevas el amor de nuestras vidas, llevas a nuestro pequeño ángel, mi amor no se cómo explicarte esto de otra manera, yo se que tu lo sientes allí pero tengo los mismos miedos que tu, los mismos anhelos, juro por dios que nunca les hare faltar nada, que jamás dejare que estén solos, daré mi vida por ustedes sin importar nada mas porque ¿que vida tengo yo sin ustedes?

¿Recuerdas cuento luche por ti? ¿Contra viento y marea? Y aquí estamos… sabes que luchare por este bebe también, sabes que serán mi luz, mi fortaleza y mi debilidad."

"te amamos mami" – Rachel susurro con ternura tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz aunque sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, ella sabia como Quinn se sentía pero era increíble escucharla decirlo, ella sabia que Quinn quería todo lo que dijo pero nunca había estado tan expuesta a sus sentimientos con Rachel como en ese momento.

"tenemos un largo camino por delante" – La rubia acaricio el pelo de Rachel con ternura mientras observaba su rostro.

"es cierto…" . Ella hundió su rostro en el cuello de Quinn buscando descanso.

"va a ser un hermoso niño y le enseñare a andar en longboard, jugara al futbol y tendrá muchas novias" – Quinn comenzó a divagar y Rachel por unos segundos sonrio.

"va a ser una niña Quinn y no le enseñaras deportes extremos ¿quieres verla toda lastimada?" – Rachel sonrió al ver el puchero de Quinn.

"pero le pongo protecciones, casco, rodilleras, pechera… todo. Yo la voy a cuidar" – Quinn estaba prácticamente rogando.

"va a parecer un robot" – Ambas empezaron a reir aunque Quinn detuvo su risa al ver que Rachel negaba con la cabeza.

"por cierto va a ser un varón" – Quinn ahora estaba buscando un poco de pelea.

"Va a ser una niña, lo lamento por ti pero será una delicada niña" – Rachel definitivamente había ganado la pelea al poner su cara de no te atrevas a desafiarme.

"¿sabes? No me importa mientras tenga tu sonrisa no me importa si es niño o niño… digo niña" – Quinn Sonrio y Rachel la golpeo suavemente en el brazo.

"una niña" – Susurro Rachel casi quedando dormida en los brazos de su esposa.

"isabella" – susurro Quinn creyendo que Rachel no la escuchaba.

"me encanta,** isabella"**

_Celtic Woman - Goodnight My Angel (ultima canción de la lista de reproduccion)_

Goodnight my angel. _(buenas noches mi ángel)__  
_Time to close your eyes. _(es hora de cerrar tus ojos)_  
And save these questions for another day. _(salva todas esas preguntas para otro día)_  
I think I know what you've been asking me. (_creo que se lo que has estado preguntándome)_  
I think you know what I've been trying to say. _( y creo que sabes lo que eh estado tratando de decir)_  
I promise I would never leave you. _(te prometo que nunca me iré)_  
And you should always know, I never will be far away. _(y deberías saber que nunca estaré lejos)_  
Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep. _(buenas noches mi ángel es hora de dormir)_  
And still so many things I want to say. _( __todavía hay tantas cosas que quiero decir)_  
Remember all the songs you sang for me. _(recuerdo todas las canciones que cantaron para mi)_  
When we went sailing on a emerald bay. _(__Cuando fuimos navegando en una bahía esmeralda )_

And like a boat out on the ocean. _( y como un bote en el océano)_  
I'm rocking you to sleep. _(te estoy meciendo hasta dormir)_  
The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart. _(el agua es oscura y profunda en el Corazón de esta madre)_  
You'll always be a part of me. _(tu siempre seras parte de mi)_  
Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream. (buenas noches mi ángel es hora de soñar)  
And dream how wonder your life will be. _(y sueña preguntándote como sera tu vida)_  
Some day a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby._(algún día un niño puede llorar pero si le cantas esta canción de cuna)_  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me _(__en su corazón siempre habrá una parte de mí)_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Esto va dedicado para alguien que algún día va a ser madre y se que va a ser la mejor del mundo, asi lo imagine, asi la imagine y creo que esa madre va ser la envidia de todas porque ella es de esas mujeres que merecen ser madres, que nacieron para ser madre._

_Ojala yo algún día pueda ser madre también no se lo que se siente, no lo se... solo imagine lo que sentiría si alguien que amo me dice que vamos a tener un hijo, no puedo escribir a la perfección lo que se siente pero intento aproximarme, y juro que de todo lo que escribí en estos tres años, es la primera vez que me conmuevo tanto, que siento dolor en le pecho y a la vez siento que se quien quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, se que también quiero tener uno en mi panza y cantarle un poco... estoy sentimental perdón por esta nota de autor pero asi me siento._

_¿seras tu? no puedo esperar al futuro. _

**by Arcia**


End file.
